The Fever
by Maka and Soul
Summary: Maka is sick. Will Soul be able to make her feel better? Oneshot. (It's a lot better than it sounds I promise)


**Hello there, reader! Thank you for clicking on this story and giving it a chance. This is my first attempt at a MakaxSoul fanfic, so please be gentle on reviews. If you can't tell from my pen name, I worship this pairing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Soul paced outside of his meister, Maka's bedroom. What was taking her so long? Maka was never even close to being late for school, and now here he was, waiting for Maka to emerge from her room fifteen minutes before classes would start. This morning he hadn't been awakened by the delicious smell of bacon, eggs, and toast or even one of his meister's Maka-Chops. Instead he was woken up by the irritating dinging of his alarm clock.

"Maka, are you still in there? Come on, we're going to be late!" Soul growled impatiently. Personally, he didn't care if he would be late for any classes. He never paid attention anyway. What was annoying him was that he didn't get any of Maka's scrumptious breakfast cooking. Okay, maybe that wasn't the only thing annoying him. He really liked seeing her bright face in the morning. It was quite the refreshing way to start the day, even though he was too cool to admit to it. He pounded his fist on the door.

"Maka, you have ten seconds until I break in there!" He counted in his mind. When he reached the ten, he turned his shoulder into a sharp blade and picked his meister's lock. When he walked into her bedroom, he saw something he had not expected to see.

There Maka lay, curled up in a ball, shivering, sniffling, and whimpering. Eyes widening, Soul slowly approached her bed. When he reached it, he sat down on the edge of the mattress and reached his hand toward his friend's forehead. He immediately pulled his hand back. _She's burning up! _Soul frowned when she saw just how bad her shivering was. The shaking was like a violent earthquake through his meister's body. He swiftly decided that Maka needed more blankets, so he briefly walked out of the room to retrieve her some. On his way to get the blankets, he moved past the phone. He sighed and stepped back, grabbed the phone, and dialed the Professor Stein. After all, he knew basically nothing about taking care of sick people. Soul tapped his foot impatiently and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Stein's voice echoed through the phone. "Maka?"

"Actually, it's Soul," Soul replied lazily. "Maka's sick. Like, really sick. She's all shiver-y and sniffle-y. You got any ideas? I'm lost when it comes to taking care of people. Usually Maka's doing all this for _me._" Stein laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Shivering and feeling cold are symptoms of a high fever, Soul. Make sure Maka has lots of blankets and sources of warmth, but not too much. Even if she still feels cold, her body could overheat."

Soul nodded. Oh Death, this would be a hard task. Listening to all this made him fascinated by how Maka cared for him when he was ill with such ease. When Stein mentioned a source of warmth he couldn't help but think about cuddling his sick partner. A blush rose on his cheeks.

"Uh, got it. Anything else?" Stein replied moments later.

"I wouldn't give her too much food. She's probably lost her appetite due to illness anyways. Stick to giving her liquids like warm milk or chicken soup. Also, try to keep her from moving too much. It will slow the process of fighting the sickness." He paused. "Make sure Maka's condition is stable. If anything serious such as a slow pulse or coughing blood occurs, take Maka to the infirmary at he DWMA. Without those problems, she should be fine very soon. I'll inform Lord Death that you and your partner will be excused from classes today due to this problem."

"Right. Thanks, Stein."

"Not a problem, Soul. Call me or take Maka over here if there are any problems." At that, Soul hung up and went back on his journey for blankets. He made sure not to grab too many. Soul trudged back into Maka's bedroom and gently placed the blankets on top of her.

"Soul?" Maka whimpered quietly. Her voice was raspy and whisper-y. He frowned.

"What is it Maka?" he asked.

"I'm so c-cold, Soul!" the meister cried, shivering violently even with all the blankets on her. "Why is it so f-freezing?" Soul sighed. This was going to be even harder than he thought.

"You have a fever," Soul breathed, now sitting on his partner's mattress. He could hear her teeth chattering. It made him feel bad. The weapon wanted nothing more than to make her feel better. After all, he loved her. Even though he never told anyone, his feelings for the ash-blonde girl were strong. Seeing Maka sick like this was worse than he had imagined.

He saw a mad blush flush into Maka's cheeks. "Um, would you mind, uh, letting me h-have some of your body heat?" That blush was contagious. His cheeks were now as red as a tomato and his heart was beating a million miles per minute.

"Y-yeah, of course, Maka." He slowly lifted up the covers and tucked himself in. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around his partner, pulling the shaking girl to his chest. _Wow, I scored today. First I was thinking about cuddling my partner, and now I am cuddling my partner. I hit the center of the target, damn. Anyways, it's so uncool to think this way when Maka needs you. I better stop._

"My Death, you're warm," Maka murmured tiredly into Soul's chest. He flashed his toothy grin at his friend and pulled her even closer.

"How bout' now?" Soul asked. His heart seemed to be beating right out of his chest as Maka wrapped her arms gently around his waist. His partner let out a small content sigh, making Soul smile slightly. Every breath his meister took made the fabric of his shirt ripple slightly. Deciding to be daring, the young weapon kissed his meister's forehead.

"Hey Soul?" Maka asked tiredly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I mind being sick." At that she pushed herself up a tiny bit so she could kiss his nose, then his cheek. She cuddled closely to Soul, fighting her shyness before drifting off into sleep.


End file.
